uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ps 106/kjv
: }|1| 106:1 Praise ye the LORD. O give thanks unto the LORD; for he is good: for his mercy endureth for ever. }} : }|2| 106:2 Who can utter the mighty acts of the LORD? who can shew forth all his praise? }} : }|3| 106:3 Blessed are they that keep judgment, and he that doeth righteousness at all times. }} : }|4| 106:4 Remember me, O LORD, with the favour that thou bearest unto thy people: O visit me with thy salvation; }} : }|5| 106:5 That I may see the good of thy chosen, that I may rejoice in the gladness of thy nation, that I may glory with thine inheritance. }} : }|6| 106:6 We have sinned with our fathers, we have committed iniquity, we have done wickedly. }} : }|7| 106:7 Our fathers understood not thy wonders in Egypt; they remembered not the multitude of thy mercies; but provoked him at the sea, even at the Red sea. }} : }|8| 106:8 Nevertheless he saved them for his name's sake, that he might make his mighty power to be known. }} : }|9| 106:9 He rebuked the Red sea also, and it was dried up: so he led them through the depths, as through the wilderness. }} : }|10| 106:10 And he saved them from the hand of him that hated them, and redeemed them from the hand of the enemy. }} : }|11| 106:11 And the waters covered their enemies: there was not one of them left. }} : }|12| 106:12 Then believed they his words; they sang his praise. }} : }|13| 106:13 They soon forgat his works; they waited not for his counsel: }} : }|14| 106:14 But lusted exceedingly in the wilderness, and tempted God in the desert. }} : }|15| 106:15 And he gave them their request; but sent leanness into their soul. }} : }|16| 106:16 They envied Moses also in the camp, and Aaron the saint of the LORD. }} : }|17| 106:17 The earth opened and swallowed up Dathan, and covered the company of Abiram. }} : }|18| 106:18 And a fire was kindled in their company; the flame burned up the wicked. }} : }|19| 106:19 They made a calf in Horeb, and worshipped the molten image. }} : }|20| 106:20 Thus they changed their glory into the similitude of an ox that eateth grass. }} : }|21| 106:21 They forgat God their saviour, which had done great things in Egypt; }} : }|22| 106:22 Wondrous works in the land of Ham, and terrible things by the Red sea. }} : }|23| 106:23 Therefore he said that he would destroy them, had not Moses his chosen stood before him in the breach, to turn away his wrath, lest he should destroy them. }} : }|24| 106:24 Yea, they despised the pleasant land, they believed not his word: }} : }|25| 106:25 But murmured in their tents, and hearkened not unto the voice of the LORD. }} : }|26| 106:26 Therefore he lifted up his hand against them, to overthrow them in the wilderness: }} : }|27| 106:27 To overthrow their seed also among the nations, and to scatter them in the lands. }} : }|28| 106:28 They joined themselves also unto Baalpeor, and ate the sacrifices of the dead. }} : }|29| 106:29 Thus they provoked him to anger with their inventions: and the plague brake in upon them. }} : }|30| 106:30 Then stood up Phinehas, and executed judgment: and so the plague was stayed. }} : }|31| 106:31 And that was counted unto him for righteousness unto all generations for evermore. }} : }|32| 106:32 They angered him also at the waters of strife, so that it went ill with Moses for their sakes: }} : }|33| 106:33 Because they provoked his spirit, so that he spake unadvisedly with his lips. }} : }|34| 106:34 They did not destroy the nations, concerning whom the LORD commanded them: }} : }|35| 106:35 But were mingled among the heathen, and learned their works. }} : }|36| 106:36 And they served their idols: which were a snare unto them. }} : }|37| 106:37 Yea, they sacrificed their sons and their daughters unto devils, }} : }|38| 106:38 And shed innocent blood, even the blood of their sons and of their daughters, whom they sacrificed unto the idols of Canaan: and the land was polluted with blood. }} : }|39| 106:39 Thus were they defiled with their own works, and went a whoring with their own inventions. }} : }|40| 106:40 Therefore was the wrath of the LORD kindled against his people, insomuch that he abhorred his own inheritance. }} : }|41| 106:41 And he gave them into the hand of the heathen; and they that hated them ruled over them. }} : }|42| 106:42 Their enemies also oppressed them, and they were brought into subjection under their hand. }} : }|43| 106:43 Many times did he deliver them; but they provoked him with their counsel, and were brought low for their iniquity. }} : }|44| 106:44 Nevertheless he regarded their affliction, when he heard their cry: }} : }|45| 106:45 And he remembered for them his covenant, and repented according to the multitude of his mercies. }} : }|46| 106:46 He made them also to be pitied of all those that carried them captives. }} : }|47| 106:47 Save us, O LORD our God, and gather us from among the heathen, to give thanks unto thy holy name, and to triumph in thy praise. }} : }|48| 106:48 Blessed be the LORD God of Israel from everlasting to everlasting: and let all the people say, Amen. Praise ye the LORD. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *